Project for the New American Century
The Project for the New American Century (PNAC) is a plan for asserting American power in the world, allegedly in support of peace and democracy, but with a focus on pre-emptive war to unseat former US ally Saddam Hussein, resulting in massive deficits, massive government largesse to well-connected corporations such as Halliburton, massive damage to US military readiness, and massive loss of US prestige. Many prominent members of the Bush Administration are members of PNAC, or have signed one or more of its public letters. Persons associated with the PNAC Project directors currently listed on the PNAC website: *William Kristol, Co-founder and Chairman *Robert Kagan,Co-founder *Bruce P. Jackson *Mark Gerson *Randy Scheunemann Project staff *Ellen Bork, Deputy Director *Gary Schmitt, Senior Fellow *Thomas Donnelly, Senior Fellow *Reuel Marc Gerecht, Senior Fellow *Timothy Lehmann, Assistant Director *Michael Goldfarb, Research Associate Former directors and staff *Daniel McKivergan, Deputy Director Signatories to Statement of Principles Statement of Principles of The Project for the New American Century *Elliott Abrams *Gary Bauer *William J. Bennett *John Ellis "Jeb" Bush *Richard B. Cheney *Eliot A. Cohen *Midge Decter *Paula Dobriansky *Steve Forbes *Aaron Friedberg *Francis Fukuyama *Frank Gaffney *Fred C. Ikle *Donald Kagan *Zalmay Khalilzad *I. Lewis "Scooter" Libby *Norman Podhoretz *J. Danforth Quayle *Peter W. Rodman *Stephen P. Rosen *Henry S. Rowen *Donald Rumsfeld *Vin Weber *George Weigel *Paul Wolfowitz Signatories or contributors to other significant letters or reports *Elliott Abrams *Kenneth Adelman William Kristol, et al.,Letter to President G.W. Bush, April 3, 2002, newamericancentury.org *Richard V. Allen *Richard L. Armitage *Gary Bauer *Jeffrey Bell *William J. Bennett *Jeffrey Bergner *John Bolton *Ellen Bork *Rudy Boschwitz *Linda Chavez *Eliot Cohen *Seth Cropsey *Midge Decter *Paula Dobriansky *Thomas Donnelly *Nicholas Eberstadt, Nicholas Eberstadt is Henry Wendt Scholar in Political Economy at the American Enterprise Institute. *Hillel Fradkin Hillel Fradkin is Director, Center for Islam, Democracy and the Future of the Muslim World, and Senior Fellow at the Hudson Institute. *Aaron Friedberg *Francis Fukuyama *Frank Gaffney *Jeffrey Gedmin *Reuel Marc Gerecht *Charles Hill *Eli S. Jacobs *Michael Joyce *Donald Kagan *Robert Kagan *Stephen Kantany *Zalmay Khalilzad *Jeane Kirkpatrick *Charles Krauthammer *William Kristol *John Lehman *I. Lewis Libby *Tod Lindberg is a Fellow at the Hoover Institution and Editor of its publication Policy Review, founded by the Heritage Foundation. *Rich Lowry *Clifford May *Joshua Muravchik *Michael O'Hanlon Letter to Congress on Increasing U.S. Ground Forces, January 28, 2005, newamericancentury.org Second Statement on Postwar Iraq, March 28, 2003, newamericancentury.org *Martin Peretz *Richard Perle *Daniel Pipes *Norman Podhoretz *Peter Rodman *Stephen P. Rosen *Donald Rumsfeld *Randy Scheunemann *Gary Schmitt *William Schneider, Jr. *Richard H. Shultz Richard H. Shultz, Jr. is Professor of International Politics at Tufts University and Director, International Security Studies Program, which includes the Jebsen Center for Counterterrorism Studies at The Fletcher School. *Richard Schultz Has contributed to almost all post 9/11 PNAC letters. *Henry Sokolski *Stephen J. Solarz *Vin Weber *Leon Wieseltier *Marshall Wittmann *Paul Wolfowitz *R. James Woolsey *Dov Zakheim Letter to President Clinton on Kosovo and Milosevic, The Project for the New American Century, September 1998 *Robert B. Zoellick Associations with Bush administration After the election of George W. Bush in 2000, a number of PNAC's members or signatories were appointed to key positions within the President's administration: Wikipedia article